The present application relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to a method and systems for use in converting power.
In some known solar power systems, a plurality of photovoltaic panels (also known as solar panels) are logically or physically grouped together to form an array of solar panels. The solar panel array converts solar energy into electrical energy and transmits the energy to an electrical grid or another destination.
Solar panels generally output direct current (DC) electrical power. To properly couple such solar panels to an electrical grid, the electrical power received from the solar panels must be converted to alternating current (AC). At least some known power systems use a power converter system to convert DC power to AC power. Additionally, at least some known solar power converter systems also include an inverter. The converter adjusts an amount of power received from the solar panels. The inverter converts the DC power received from the solar panels into AC power to be supplied to the electrical grid. The converter and the inverter may be controlled by a control system to maximize the power received from the solar panels and to convert the received DC power into AC power that complies with utility grid requirements.
However, known power converter systems may be inefficient, and may result in a loss of energy supplied to the electrical grid. For example, known converters may be switched at a high frequency to maximize the power output from the solar panels. Such a high frequency switching rate may cause undesirable amounts of lost power within one or more switching devices of the converters.